iBirthday
by iCarlyFanFreek825
Summary: Freddie's birthday is coming up and everyone has gotten Freddie a gift he will really like...except Carly. When at last minute she decides there is only one thing she can give him for his birthday, it opens her eyes to something she never expected.
1. Two Great Gifts And A Big Bag Of Nothing

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another story! This one isn't sad either! Written in Carly's POV. No flaming pllease. Hope you like!**

**Diclaimer- iCarly is not owned by me. I only own the characters I make up, and my plot lines.**

**

* * *

**

_Monday. February 2, 2009_

I put away my books inside my locker at the end of the school day.

"Carly! Carly! Carly! Guess what?" I heard Freddie exclaim as he ran to my side.

"What?" I asked eagerly, pulling away from my locker to look at my friend. He was holding a folded card and seemed very excited.

"The A/V club is throwing me a birthday party in ten minutes."

Crap, is it that close already? I thought I had more time.

"Ten minutes?" I asked, confused, hopefully I'd answered quick enough Freddie didn't pick up on my realization. "You birthday isn't until Wednesday."

"Oh, yeah." Freddie paused as he lifted up the card and opened it. "This said that they couldn't get a room on my actual birthday so they're throwing me the party today instead."

I laughed.

"What?" Freddie asked me, wanting to be 'in on the joke'.

"It's just, the A/V club could have thrown you a party on your birthday at another location. They act like school is the only place they could ever have it."

Freddie smiled as he nodded with what I'd said. He folded the card in his hands into a square, and shoved it in his pants pocket.

"Well," Freddie began as he swung his bag over his shoulder "I've gotta get to my party."

"Have fun. Bye." he nodded to me and then turned to walk away.

As soon as Freddie was out of earshot, I slammed my locker shut and groaned in frustration.

"What's up Carls?" Sam asked, suddenly next to me. I jumped slightly, she was my best friend but sometimes her sneakiness drove me crazy.

"I still don't know what to get Freddie for his birthday."

"Ugh, Carly breathe. You have loads of time." she said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sam! It's Monday." I practically shouted.

"So?"

"Freddie's birthday is on Wednesday."

Sam looked like she was thinking "What did you get him last year?" she asked me, trying to get some ideas in her head.

"I just got him two gift cards. One for Groovy Smoothie, and one for PearTunes. I couldn't really think of anything to get him last year either. God! He's so impossible to shop for!"

"Relax Carls, you'll think of something." Sam unsuccessfully tried to soothe me.

I scoffed "Easy for you to say, you already have his present."

"Yeah. I can't believe I spent twenty of Mama's jerky money on that doof."

I stared at her in disbelief "You spent twenty bucks? Sam, you just took the money from me!'

"Which I was going to use to buy beef jerky." my best friend said as if that was a valid excuse.

I rolled my eyes and changed the subject "Come on, let's go to my house."

* * *

Sam and I walked into my living room.

"Well, I just think that-" Sam abruptly cut off as she looked toward the middle of the room.

"What?" I asked. Then turned my head to where my friend was looking.

"Whoa." We both said simultaneously.

There was a sculpture in the middle of my living room bigger than me, and my brother was standing behind it grinning.

"You like it?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah!" Sam exclaimed "But, what is it?"

"Well," the man began "I went through your webcasts of iCarly, and I got a bunch of pictures and standstills from the show. Then I put them together in a collage in a special order, so if you stand back, the photos make the iCarly logo!"

"Cool!" I yelled "What's it for?"

"Freddie's birthday!" he yelled back. I grew suddenly irritated. I hadn't been thinking about my gift crisis for the past half hour, and now I had it in my head again.

But no one even noticed my annoyance, since Sam asked Spencer another question "How did you do all the tech stuff if Freddie didn't help you?"

"Socko's cousin, Tiki." Despite my irritation, I realized something wasn't right about her name. All of Socko's relatives' names related to what they did.

Apparently Sam noticed this too since she asked "What's her full name?"

"Tiki Nala Gee." Spencer answered as he turned to me, finally realizing I was aggravated.

"What is it Carls?"

Sam looked at me and shook her head "I wouldn't worry about it Spence." she said "Carly's just mad that you made this AWSOME sculpture that Freduccini will love, and that I got him a laptop case he's been wanting for forever."

My brother smiled at the compliment. "What does that make her mad?" he asked.

"Because," I cut in "You both are going to give Freddie way cool stuff he'll like, and I can't even think of something to get him he'll hate."

"Aww, don't say that." Spencer said trying to make me feel better. "You could easily think of something he'd hate." Let's just say, his attempt failed.

I sighed "Thanks Spence, that uh, really helps." I said sarcasm lightly coating my voice. Then I turned to my best friend "Sam, want to go get a smoothie? Then we could come back here and rehearse the next iCarly, Freddie should be back by then."

"Okay," Sam said thinking "Yes to the smoothie. Yes to rehearsing iCarly. And where is Fredlump?"

"The A/V club is throwing him a birthday party right now." I answered.

Sam burst into a fit of laughing, no surprise there. Smiling at her reaction, I motioned for us to leave.

But just as we were about to exit, I turned to Spencer "Hey, you should probably clean this up quickly. We'll be back to rehearse iCarly soon and Freddie will be with us. You don't want him to see his gift."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks Carls."

"Carly," Sam said with irritation "Are we gonna go to Groovy Smoothie or are you and Spencer gonna talk all day?"

I sighed, I had only said one thing to Spencer and she was already crotchety. "Bye." I said to my brother and he gave a short wave as Sam and I left the apartment.

* * *

**That's the first chapter. As for all the birthdays that are/will be featured in this, I got them from the iCarly website. And I'm pretty sure all the dates are correct, meaning Monday was the second of February and so on. As for Socko's cousin Tiki Nala Gee (it's supposed to sound like Technology), I made her up so if her name is lame, sorry! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review please!**

**In case you're curious, here are all of Socko's relatives (In random order):**

**Socko: Makes and sells socks**

**Taylor: Tailor**

**Tyler: Makes and sells ties**

**Cookie: Chef**

**Penny: Makes and sells penny tees**

**Rob: Steals stuff**

**Otto: Sells cars**

**Harry: Not specified but I assume he makes wigs or styles hair**


	2. Sam And Freddie The Ultimate Bickerers

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

My best friend and I entered the Groovy Smoothie. T-Bo, as usual, was walking around selling food on a stick. Today, it was kiwi's.

I scanned the room for an open table. But there were nothing free. Weird, I thought, there's always open tables.

I turned to Sam and said with disappointment "There's no open seats. Looks like we'll have to wait."

Sam's irritation showed clearly upon the news of having to be patient. She glanced around the restaurant to check to see if I'd missed anything, but she was met with the same results as me. Then her look of annoyance was erased to be immediately replaced by an inspirational, yet evil smile.

I knew that look. She wanted to scare someone out of their spot. "Don't." I said as she turned to face a group of kids that looked no older than ten.

"Ugh!" Sam whined "I wanna sit and we could easily just kick-"

"Stop!" I yelled, cutting her off. I didn't need to hear about her plans of how to boot a group of fifth graders out of their seats.

Knowing my friend, I searched the room for any other kids that Sam would threaten out of their spot. But instead, my eyes fell upon a boy with brown hair sipping a smoothie alone that both Sam and I had missed our first time around.

"Oh, Sam! Look, Freddie's sitting over there!" I said pointing out our friend. I grabbed Sam before she could answer me and pulled her toward Freddie's table.

"Ugh! Fredison? I can only handle so much dork in one day Carly." she complained as I dragged her closer.

"It's either Freddie, or we wait." I whispered to her as we reached his table.

"Freddie!" Sam greeted cheerfully sitting down.

"I didn't touch your ham stash Sam!" Freddie yelled thinking Sam was upset with him.

"You better have not!" Sam snarled. Then her tone changed to 'best friend' as she said "Uh, I mean, of coarse you didn't. I was just so happy to see you."

Freddie face grew very concerned as I sat next to him. He leaned next to me "Did you slip drugs in her food?" he asked.

I laughed. "No. She just wanted to sit with you since there are no empty tables." Freddie nodded.

"So Freddie," I began "How was the party?"

The boy next to be instantly perked up "Oh, it was awesome! Everyone got me this…"

'_Got me' _those words tore through me as Freddie's voice repeated over and over in my head. Remembrance hit me hard yet again that I was a horrible person for not being able to give one of my best friends a birthday gift.

I groaned internally. I couldn't get this off my mind. He got me one of the sweetest gifs ever for my birthday and I could think of anything for-

My train of thought was cut off as Freddie hit my arm and yelled "Carly!"

"Huh? What?" I asked.

"Did you hear a word I just said?" Freddie questioned.

"Yes!" I said defensively "You said your party was awesome, then you told me and Sam what everyone got you."

"Okay." Freddie said skeptically "What did they get me?"

"Uh…it's too long to remember?" my answer ended more as a question.

"It was one word. I knew-"

"Shut up!" Sam roared. I had forgotten she was there "No one cares!"

The table went quiet as my friends leered at one another.

"So," I cut in "Who wants smoothies?"

Freddie broke off the eye contact from Sam as he said "I'll get you guys some." and he stood up. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I'll have a Strawberry Splat." I said.

"Get me a Blueberry Bash." Sam ordered "Oh, I want two." she added.

Freddie looked annoyed "I'm not gonna buy you two smoothies Sam." he almost yelled.

"I'll pay for it then Benson!" Sam yelled back.

"You better!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Freddie huffed a breath and stormed away to get our drinks.

Once he was out of earshot, I asked Sam "Are you really gonna pay for it?"

"No." she said bluntly.

I just nodded and Sam and I waited quietly for Freddie to return.

* * *

"UGH!" Freddie exclaimed as we were coming into the hallway leading to mine and Freddie's loft. "Why would you say you were gonna pay for something, if you weren't going to pay for it!?"

"Gosh Benson! I thought geek were supposed to be smart!" Sam screamed back "You've known me for years and you still haven't grasped the fact that I NEVER pay for ANYTHING!"

"Well EXCUSE ME for actually believing that you WOULD pay!"

"Yet another stupid thought! NO ONE, NOT ONE person on any planet in this universe should trust me with money! And if you had a brain you might realize that!"

Freddie was about to snap back with another remark but before he could I screamed "STOP IT!" at the top of my lungs "My goodness you two. Can you ever _not_ argue?"

Sam was about to answer with a comment that would no doubt Freddie in some way so I stopped her by saying "It was a rhetorical question."

She looked confused.

Seeing Sam's expression, Freddie leaned in very close to her. And as if he were talking to a five year old said "That's a _big_ person word for 'you don't have to answer the question'."

"SHUT IT BENSON!" Sam shouted and threw Freddie against the wall.

"Hey!" I cut in before it got worse "Just stop."

I grabbed my keys and opened the door to my apartment while my two best friends scowled behind me barking insults at each other, ignoring my pleads for them to be quiet.

* * *

The three of us were sitting on my couch. Spencer had listened to my warning and had restored the living room to its original state. Sam was on my right and Freddie on my left. I knew better than to let them sit next to each other today, they were in a serious 'fight' mood now.

We were in the middle of "Ghosts of Girlfriends Past", the part where the young Conner was saying to the young Jenny he'd keep the picture of her forever.

"This is pretty romantic isn't it?" Freddie whispered next to me as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Keep dreaming Fredward." Sam said on my other side. I hated when Sam and Freddie fought but she was right. I only wanted to be friends with Freddie, nothing more.

"It could happen!" Freddie yelled.

I shook my head "No." I said as sweetly as I could "I'm sorry."

"Yeah." Freddie sighed as he removed his arm "I know."

I hated hurting him constantly, but the boy just wouldn't give up.

* * *

As the movie finished, we all stretched lazily.

"So," I began "Whatcha wanna do now? We could work on some iCarly ideas."

A "No." was heard on both sides of me. Then Sam said "I don't wanna work."

"Okay, we could watch another movie." I offered "Oh! How 'bout She's the Man. I love that movie!"

A huge groan burst fourth from the boy next to me. "I can't handle another chick flick. I just suffered through one!"

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry Freddie" I apologized "Why don't you pick the next movie."

"Nah, watch what you want. I should be going home anyway."

Sam scoffed "Then why did you whine like a girl about the movie?!"

"You know what Sam," Freddie began calmly "I'm gonna be the bigger person and ignore that comment."

"Yeah," Sam laughed "To be the bigger person" she repeated Freddie's words "You just can't think of a good come back."

"Ignoring." Freddie said as he left the apartment.

"'Ignoring'" she mocked just before the door closed.

A few seconds later, Spencer walked out into the living room and he looked at the couch.

"Freddie's gone I see." he stated.

"Yup." I said

"Did you think of anything to get him yet?" Sam asked.

I knew she was talking about Freddie, so I sighed and said "No."

"Ah, who cares. Don't get him anything." Sam said "I mean it's not like he gave you a good gift for your birthday."

I stared at her in disbelief "Are you kidding me? He went to a jeweler, specially made an anklet with an iCarly logo charm on it, and put the charm on a chain of hearts." I pulled my pant leg up showing I was wearing his present now "I haven't taken it off since he gave it to me." I then dropped my pant leg.

"Yeah whatever." Sam said and stood up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Home."

"Why?"

"I gotta change my clothes. See ya tomorrow Carls. Bye Spencer!" Sam yelled to my brother who during our conversation had walked into the kitchen.

Since our movie plans were cancelled, I stood up and realized I was quite tired.

"I'm going to bed Spence." I said fighting a yawn.

"Okay kiddo. Goodnight." he smiled at me as I went up to my room.

I changed into my pajamas and sat on the edge of my bed. I pulled up the bottom of my PJ's to reveal my ankle. The gift Freddie had given me almost a month ago, January 14th my birthday, was wrapped around my ankle. I held the charm on it, and admired the time and thought it Freddie had put into it.

"He went through all this trouble to give me something I'd love for my birthday," I said out loud "and I can't think of anything to give him." I felt so incredibly guilty. Like I was a horrible friend.

I sighed and got up to turn the lights off in my room.

I climbed into my bed, ready for sleep. I'd never told anyone but Freddie's gift to me was my favorite thing I'd ever gotten.

With Freddie's birthday etched into my mind, I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**I just want to clarify, this story is going to be pretty short. Only like five chapters, or something short like that. Also, I want to tell you that there is no Creddie in this until the near end. Not even fake Creddie in the middle like the dreams in my other story.**

**And I know this is like a total filler chapter, that's why it's longer, but I just wanted to show how horrible Carly feels for not being able to think of a gift for Freddie. And I think one part in here is important to the future story. Thanks for reading! Review Please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the movies mentioned.**


	3. Down To The Line

_February 3, 2009_

"Hey Carls." whispered a voice in my ear. "Carls." and I was being shook gently the voice continued "Carly, you gotta get up for school."

At that point I realized it was my brother waking me. I peeled my groggy eyes open.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully.

I groaned and sat up.

"Breakfast will be ready in about five minutes." he said, still upbeat "We're having waffles!" And with that he ran out of my room singing about waffles, leaving me to get ready for school.

* * *

My fingers automatically dialed my locker combination as I thought about breakfast. MAAAN those were good waffles. Oh, great, I've turned into Sam.

I snapped back out of my food dreamland, and hastily grabbed my things for class.

I turned around and saw Freddie walking to me, a wide grin plastered to his face "Hey Carly."

"What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"Tomorrow's my birthday!" he practically exclaimed, the excitement bursting out of him.

"Oh." the word came out of me in a dulled tone. Freddie's birthday tomorrow and I _still_ had nothing for him.

"What?" Freddie asked me, now concerned because I'd said 'oh' how I did.

"Um…" I thought quickly. He didn't need to know I still hadn't thought of something to get him for a gift "I just didn't think you were one of those people who got all excited about their birthday before it even happened." as soon as the excuse escaped my lips, I knew it was total jank. I even got excited about my birthday before it happened.

But Freddie bought it "Well," he began but was cut off by the warning bell "Oh, we gotta go to class!" he grabbed my hand and started pulling me to our first hour.

* * *

By math, my second hour, Freddie Benson had consumed every inch of my mind. It was bad in first hour, but now, I couldn't even tell you what the teacher was speaking at this very second.

I just thought over and over again about ideas fro Freddie's birthday. I couldn't get him anything technological for three reasons; One, I knew absolutely nothing about tech anything. Second, Sam was kinda already giving him something in that area. And third, even if I did get him something 'tech-ish', chances are he would already have it.

I also thought about getting him a video game too, but that just seemed so impersonal compared to what Freddie gave me. Not to mention how his mother only let him have games approved by her, which was very few.

I even thought about just getting him money or a gift card again, but that was even worse than the game.

I groaned.

"Is something wrong Carly?" the teacher asked me, referring to my groan.

"Oh, uh…I'm just having a little difficulty solving this problem." I lied.

"Well, then don't skip ahead and try to do the problems before you learn them." Mrs. Sharpe said nicely.

I smiled at her and nodded before I looked down at my desk to face my open book.

* * *

It had been hours since school ended. Now Sam, Freddie, and I were sitting on the couch in my living room. We'd just finished playing two hours of Cupcake Slam, and we'd all lost plenty of games, meaning we'd all had to do silly stuff since we lost. Like I had to run up and down the stairs in twenty seconds or eat veggie pudding.

"So," I began "What do you guys think we should do now?"

I heard a "Sit." from Freddie and a "Nothing." from Sam.

I laughed at my friends' laziness, but I had to admit, I was pretty beat too. "You just wanna watch movie again?"

"Fine," I heard Freddie say "But if it's another chick flick I'm going home."

"Well, we're watching a chick flick so bye!" Sam said.

I gave her a stern look, and then turned to Freddie. "How 'bout we watch that new mystery movie Spencer bought." I suggested.

"Mystery On Melbrook Lane?" Sam questioned and I nodded. Then I turned to Freddie. Once he gave his approval, we got all set up to watch the movie.

I popped popcorn, and dimmed the lights so it would be like in a movie theater. Then we all got into comfortable positions on the couch. Freddie was on the left side, sitting right up. I was right next to him in the middle, and Sam was laying down taking the rest of the couch with her feet on my lap.

"Everyone set?" I asked and my friends nodded.

I turned to the screen, and only then did I realize that no one had put the movie in. "Okay," I said "Who's gonna put the movie in?"

"I got it." Sam said. The she screamed "SPENCER!"

Eight seconds later, my brother came running out of his room in his duck boxers, holding an umbrella for defense "What's going on!?" he yelled as he waved the umbrella around.

"Can you put our movie in?" Sam asked snickering lightly like the rest of us.

My brother sighed in annoyance "You freaked me out for a movie?"

"Well, we didn't know you were all dressed up in ducks and ready to fight." Sam smiled.

Spencer walked over to the three of us "Why couldn't any of you put the movie in?"

"Eh, we were all comfortable and didn't want to move." Sam replied, sounding exhausted.

Spencer sighed and asked "What movie?"

"Mystery On Melbrook Lane." Freddie answered.

"OOH!" Spencer squealed like a high school girl "It's SOOO good!" he quickly hurried and popped the DVD into the DVD player. "Enjoy!" he said and went into his room.

I was into the movie for the first half an hour, but my mind wandered to birthdays again somehow, and I was thinking of Freddie. I had less than a day to think of a gift, buy it, and wrap it.

My thoughts stumbled to the anklet Freddie had gotten me almost a month ago. He cared about me so-

I was ripped from my train of thought a hand was placed on top of mine. I looked over at the boy next to me. Freddie was looking at the screen, attempting to act nonchalant.

"Freddie." I sighed quietly. His face went to disappointment as he removed his hand and placed it back on his own lap.

Poor kid, he was in love with me and I didn't love him back. He holds onto me forever when I give him a hug. And I'd always catch him looking at me longingly. When will he get it? I don't feel that way about him, I don't want to date him, and I don't get butterflies in my stomach thinking about him. When I give him a hug, it's purely friendship, I don't want to kiss him, and I don't love him. We were friends. That's all we were and all we'd be.

I laughed quietly to myself, almost inaudible to those around me, about how many times Freddie had tried to get me to go out with him. I'd bet one kiss would make that boy the happiest guy in the world. Even a hug from me sends him shooting to the stars.

Then, realizing how off track I was to my original direction of thought. Okay, Freddie's birthday. I've ruled out tech stuff, games, and money or gift cards. Well, what else is there!? What else in the world could this boy want!? He was Freddie. And Freddie only really cared about roughly five things. He cared about school, no way am I giving him something related to school, tech stuff, already ruled that out, his mom, no gift in that, iCarly, Spencer had that covered, and…

The fifth thing popped into my head. Yes, it could work. I could definitely give him something related to this. And I was positive no one was giving him anything involving this. Plus, above all, I knew he'd love it.

"I got it!" I yelled internally.

Freddie looked at me "Got what?"

Okay, maybe it wasn't internally.

Sam glanced at me "Do you know who killed Trudy?"

I didn't have a better excuse so I nodded.

"Well, don't tell me." Sam ordered "I wanna see if I can beat Fredwina at figuring it out."

Freddie scoffed, but didn't say anything as he turned his head back to the television with a look of determination on his face. I knew he was going to try his best to find out the murderer before Sam.

But I couldn't pay attention to the movie even hough I'd solved my problem. I was so excited I just sat there thinking how awesome Freddie's gift was, because, well, it _was_ awesome.

* * *

**Yay! Carly has a gift idea…but what is it? Probably obvious but whatever! Carly daydreams a lot in my stories huh?**


	4. Freddie's Birthday

**Sorry I haven't updated for a couple days! To make up for it, this chapter is a little longer than usual ;)**

* * *

_February 4, 2009_

After sleeping so well last night, I was full of energy and joy. I basically bounced down the stairs once I was ready for school. As I leaped off the last step I yelled "Good morning Spencer!" in a giddy tone.

My brother was sitting at the table reading his Weekly Art From The Heart magazine, and his head popped up to look at me as I ran into the kitchen. "Wow," he began "someone's in a good mood."

"Yes I am!" I yelled, I couldn't keep my excitement down.

"What's the occasion?"

"I got the _best_ gift for Freddie's birthday!"

"Sweet! What did you get him?"

"Well, actually-" I began but was cut off by a familiar face walking through my door.

"Hey peoples." he greeted.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FREDDIE!" I screamed as I ran to my friend at the door and swooped him into a bear hug. After about three seconds I loosened my grip on Freddie, but as usual, he didn't let go. But I was in such a great mood this morning I let him hold on till his heart's content. So we ended up hugging five seconds longer than I had planned, however, it was no biggie for me.

Once Freddie and I separated, Spencer come over to us, and with a smile on his face "Happy birthday Freddo."

"Thanks Spence." Freddie replied, then he turned to face me again.

"So, why are you here so early?" I asked.

"Just wanted to say 'hi'"

I stared at Freddie, and gave him a look that said 'Yeah right, now why are you _really_ here?'

That boy could read me like a book, so he sighed and said "Fine you caught me. I want presents!"

I laughed "You're just gonna have to wait till after school."

"Aww!" Freddie whined upon hearing this news.

I raised my eyebrows "What are you, three?"

"No!" he yelled back "I'm fifteen now."

Spencer had watched us with high entertainment this whole time, but before we could keep talking, a "Freddie!" was heard from Mrs. Benson across the hall "I hope you didn't put on your new antibacterial underpants! I haven't sewn your name into them yet!"

Freddie sighed unhappily, while Spencer and I burst out laughing.

"Hey!" Freddie yelled at my brother and I

"New antibacterial underpants?" I asked "With your name _sewn_ into them?"

Before Freddie could answer, Spencer jumped in "I feel for you Fredster, when you guys all had that TV deal thing, your mom sewed my name into MY underwear."

The boy nodded to my brother as another "Freddie!" was yelled across the hall "You need to take your dinosaur vitamins!"

Freddie looked at me "What, no laughter?"

"Nope, I take dinosaur vitamins too. Just be glad Sam isn't here." I smiled. I was about to continue but Mrs. Benson screamed to her son again.

"Alright mom I'm coming!" he yelled back "See you guys later." he said in a softer tone.

Once he was in his apartment, Spencer turned to me "So you want Galini's for breakfast?"

I jumped up and down like _I_ was three "YES!"

Spencer grinned at me "Okay, let's go then."

I grabbed my school bag and we both headed for the elevator.

* * *

As I sat in my math class, I was bored out of my mind as Mrs. Sharpe droned on about something we'd already learned. My head was resting on my hand as I was being put to sleep. I was the most energetic girl this morning and in ten minutes, this woman had drained it all out of me.

I sighed, and lifted my head from my palm. I pulled out a piece of blue paper from my folder and began to write on it.

Freddie,

I can't give you your birthday gift right now. I know it doesn't make sense yet, but it will. So just smile pretending that this note was your gift, thank me, and I'll give you your gift when the time comes.

Carly

I folded the piece of paper in half and wrote on the front:

To: Freddie

From: Carly

HAPPY BIRTHDAY

I placed the note back into my folder and refocused as much attention as I could on my teacher again.

* * *

Freddie's mom picked him up from school and Spencer had gotten Sam and I.

My brother, my best friend, and I walked into my living room. "Whoa!" Sam and I said simultaneously as we looked around the loft. While we were at school, Spencer had transformed the first floor. There were streamers and banners all over the walls and ceilings, and there was so much confetti on the floor you couldn't SEE the floor. There was also a gigantic cake on the counter that looked like a computer. And next to the couch was a huge item covered in a sheet, I assumed it was the iCarly sculpture.

"How's it look?" Spencer asked us.

"It's amazing!" I answered "Especially the cake."

"Yeah, Spence, way cool." Sam said.

"Thanks." the man said. He paused as he looked around the room, then clapped his hands together saying "Okay, you two, get your gifts out and I'll go get Freddie."

As Spencer went across the hall, Sam pulled out a wrapped rectangular box, and set it on the coffee table by the couch. On it, it said:

To: Fredqueer

From: Duh

I laughed as I read. Then before I knew it, Freddie and Spencer were walking through the door. A chorus of 'Happy Birthdays' were heard from Sam, Spencer, and I as Freddie absorbed the apartment decorations.

"Wow, guys this is AWESOME!" Freddie cheered, and Spencer smiled enjoying another compliment on his decorating.

"So," I started "Cake or presents first?"

Sam yelled out "Cake!" while Freddie and Spencer shouted "Presents!"

I looked at Sam "Sorry, looks like you overruled." she groaned and plopped down lazily on the far left side of the couch while I sat on the right.

Spencer jumped up and down shouting "Yay! My present first! Me first! Me first!" like a small child. Looks like everyone was having their 'three year old' moment today.

The three of us laughed at Spencer as Freddie walked over to his sheet covered gift.

Spencer put his hands on the sheet, ready to reveal his hard work.

"Okay Spence," Freddie began "In five…four…three…two."

Spencer just stood there, waiting.

"Pull off the sheet Spencer." the boy said, wondering why the man hadn't already done so.

"But you never said 'one.'" Spencer stated.

Freddie nodded, as if to say 'it was implied', but cooperated with my brother anyway "Okay then, in five…four…three…two…one."

Wow, it felt weird hearing a 'one'. I thought to myself.

Spencer ripped off the sheet in a hasty manner, showing his sculpture.

Freddie stared in awe at it, making Spencer glow with joy.

"This is soooo cool Spence! I love it! Thanks!" Freddie cheered and gave the man a big hug.

After admiring the gift Freddie'd just received, he sat down between Sam and I. He looked at the table in front of him and lifted his gift from Sam up. As he read the front of it, he turned to glare at Sam.

"Fredqueer?" he asked, annoyance glazing his tone.

"Oh just open it. I want cake." Sam snarled back. Freddie rolled his eyes and ripped open the box.

His eyebrows knitted together once the contents of it were revealed to him. He pulled out a greasy napkin with some writing on it, and glared at Sam again once he finished reading.

"What?" I asked the boy next to me, I thought he was getting that laptop case. Freddie handed me the gross napkin and on it was:

This coupon gives you one week of no abuse.

But there was a line drawn through the word 'week', and under it was the word 'day'. But 'day' was also crossed out and underneath THAT word was hour. Meaning that this 'coupon' offered one hour of no beating up or insults.

I leered at Sam "What?" she asked me as if nothing was wrong.

"What happened to the Pearbook cover?"

"What Pearbook cover?" Freddie cut in, but both Sam and I ignored him.

"Oh funny story," Sam started "I went to BF Wings for breakfast, and I ordered a ton of chicken so I could eat in class. But when I got to school, I realized that no teacher would allow me to eat chicken in class. Then I remembered I had Freddie's gift so I put the chicken in there so I wouldn't get in trouble."

"What are you talking about?!" Freddie yelled, but again, we ignored him.

"Why couldn't you use your backpack?" I asked in frustration, knowing I'd paid for that gift.

"I didn't want to get my bag all greasy! Where would I put my Fat Cakes then?"

"Your bag would still be in use." I said back.

"What are you talking about?" Freddie attempted to get in the conversation again.

"Nuh uh." Sam stated.

"Hey!" Freddie screamed, catching mine and Sam's attention "What are you talking about?"

"Sam, give him the case." I said.

She sighed and grabbed her back pack from beside the couch, and pulled out the greasy and destroyed Pearbook case I had bought for her to give to Freddie.

"Oh my gosh!" Freddie yelled "That's the best version made yet! I've wanted it for-" he stopped talking as he realized that it was ruined. "What happened to it?"

"Geeze nub, did you NOT just hear the chicken story?"

"Okay." I stopped this progressing fight before it got out of hand "Let's just move on."

Freddie and Sam sighed together. "Alright, that leaves Carly." Freddie said and looked at me.

"Oh, right." I got up and pulled the note to Freddie out and sat back on the couch. "Here ya go." I said as I handed him the piece of paper.

He smiled at the front, but his face went to confusion as he began to read the inside of the note. But the smile reappeared as he got to the part where I told him to smile. "Aw, thanks Carls!" he said with enthusiasm as he finished reading and he pulled me into a hug.

Once he was very close to me, he whispered "I don't get it." only audible for me to hear.

I quickly answered in the at the same voice level "You will." and let him go.

I looked over to Sam, and she was now staring longingly at the cake. Then my eyes met with Spencer's, and he was very confused.

"What did she get you?" Spencer asked Freddie while he reached for the paper.

"Uh, she wrote me something." Freddie said pulling the note out of Spencer's reach.

My brother smiled forgetting about grabbing the note "AW! Read it to us!"

"No!" I said jumping up "It's just for Freddie."

Spencer was confused again "What did you write him that you don't-" he was cut off.

"Ugh! Who cares?!" Sam yelled "Let's just eat the cake already!"

"Yes! The cake!" Freddie and I said in attempt to make Spencer move on from the note.

"Okaaaay…" Spencer said, dropping the note topic, and walked to the counter to cut the cake.

Sam leaped up screaming "YES!" and ran to Spencer's side, practically drooling.

And Freddie and I gave each other the 'Thank God." look as we went to join everyone else.

* * *

**Carly's gift to Freddie is in the next chapter! Promise it will be up tomorrow. :P**


	5. Carly's Gift

**Here's the gift!**

* * *

It had been two hours since we'd all finished eating the cake. After we ate it, we pretty mush just hung out like normal. We planned for the next iCarly, danced around like idiots to music, and as usual, Sam and Freddie fought.

"So," Sam said as she flopped lazily on my couch "What are we gonna do now?"

"What if we had a paint war? You know, throw water balloons filled with paint at each other"

I liked that idea, but Freddie shouldn't put himself in a position where Sam had permission to beat him with things. I was about to say this but Sam beat me.

"You don't wanna get paint in you brand new antibacterial underpants."

Freddie looked at me in shock "You told her?!"

"There was nothing to talk about in homeroom!" I yelled in defense.

Sam smiled "So are we gonna have a paint war?" and she looked at Freddie. It looked like she was imagining her attack on him.

"Uh, actually," I said, something occurring to me "I have homework to do."

Sam shot up and said "Later." as she ran out the door. Yes! It worked.

Then, Spencer came in the room, NO! "Hey guys. What's up?" he asked.

"Carly has homework, so Sam fled the apartment and I'm about to go." Freddie answered.

He turned to leave. Then I realized something. "Wait, Freddie. I need your help with my homework."

He turned back around "What is it?"

"Uh, that paper about 'going green' for Mr. Henning." I already had this paper done but I needed to be alone with Freddie now.

"Oh, I got that done a week ago. I just thinks it's stupid he's making us write a paper about global warming when in a few months we have to do a project on it too."

I smiled and nodded. I was getting nervous now. "Uh, my laptop is upstairs in the studio." I said pointing to the staircase. He began walking up the steps and I followed behind him as Spencer said "Good luck." while we disappeared.

* * *

I walked into the studio behind Freddie, and headed for the middle of the room. Then I turned to face the birthday boy.

"Okay, what do you need help with?" he asked me.

"Nothing." I said and he looked confused "I just thought you'd want your birthday present now."

He perked up "Oooh! Yes! What do I get?"

I motioned for him to stand near me. As soon as he was by my side, I looked him deep in the eyes "Alright, before you get your gift, you have to understand something." I stated.

"Okay, what?"

"We are ONLY friends, and NOTHING more. We will also BE nothing more. Got it?"

He looked at me confused "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question."

"Uh, okay. I understand."

"Alright, close your eyes." I demanded and he looked at me like I was losing it "Just do it." I sighed and he obeyed.

I breathed in deeply. I approached my friend saying 'It's for his birthday. It's for his birthday.' over and over in my head.

I sucked in another sharp breath. I pulled Freddie close to me and whispered in his ear "Happy birthday." before I wrapped my arms around his body and pressed my lips to his.

I could tell he was surprised by my action because his body went stiff and his lips were frozen, but after a couple seconds he reacted to me. He kissed me back with passion.

But something was weird, it felt…odd kissing him. Like not as if I were kissing a friend, but not a boyfriend either. It was…different, maybe stronger. A strange feeling came over me as we continued to kiss. Was this how it felt to kiss someone you didn't had no feelings for?

After a few more seconds, we broke apart.

Freddie and I were speechless. Him probably because he didn't believe that what we did just really happened, but me because I was deep in thought 'Should it feel like that to kiss a friend?' I asked myself. There was only one way to find out, I had to test some more.

"Wow, Carly. That was the best birthday present any-" Freddie was saying before I cut him off.

"Now just shut up for a second, and let me see something."

I pulled Freddie close to me again. This time though, Freddie wasn't the only one delivering huge amounts of passion to the kiss. This one was much deeper than the last. I ran my fingers through his hair and he held me tighter. 'No,' I answered myself mentally 'This is NOT how you feel when you kiss a friend.' Realizing this, I put more force into the kiss, and he did the same. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth so our tongues could dance together. Now that I think about it, Freddie is pretty cute. Plus he's smart, funny, and sweet. Why had I never seen this before?

Our lips separated as we gasped for air. After a few seconds, Freddie looked at me smiling "So the first kiss was for my birthday. What was the second for?"

It was quiet for a moment "I uh…had to…uh…check something." He gave me the same look I gave him this morning, the one that said 'Yeah right, what's the real reason?' "Ugh, fine!" I yelled "I felt something…weird when I first kissed you and I had to see if it was what I thought it was or if it was just a weird feeling from kissing a friend." It didn't make much sense but that was the best answer he was gonna get.

A smile crept back to his face "You like me don't you?"

"I…well I…I DIDN'T! But then I kissed you and then well..." I trailed off almost forgetting how to speak. That kiss had done more to me than I thought.

Freddie pulled me close "You're so cute when you're in 'panic' mode."

I laughed quietly as he pressed his lips against mine once again.

* * *

**Hope you liked the kiss! I know it was predictable (I was quite shocked nobody guessed it in reveiws). I want to thank everyone who read and reveiwed. (I was originally going to have another chapter to this but it seemed unnecessary. But if enough people want it posted, I will put it up) ;P**


End file.
